Glee Club
by xSpencer-Rose
Summary: William McKinley High school is known for it's variety of cliques; all cliques stick to their own. But what happens when a new art-programme, Glee Club, is up and running? And 12 students are forced to work together? M cos I'm paronoid! ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

William McKinley High school is known for it's cliques, you have, the kids with huge trust funds, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the homosexuals, the music geeks, the punks, the math geeks, the band geeks, the unfriendly African-Americans, the freshman, the hockey team, the wannabees and the nobodies. All cliques stick to their own, but what happens when a new art programme, The Glee Club, is set up, and the groups are forced to work together? William Schuester has to pick out 12 students to join. Who will be his unlucky choices?

Rachel Berry and Brittany Morris, two popular females who are insanely rich, also known as the rich bitches, are his first choice along with, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, head cheerleader and second in command, two of the bitchiest girl you will ever meet. Followed by four jocks, Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. WMHS Golden boy and Quarter back of the schools foot-ball team, badass and well known player, and two of your average jocks.

So we got 8 of our populars, but that leaves four more places....

Homosexual, Kurt Hummel, well known bitch and gossiper, colourful punky Tina Cohen-Chang, sister of a jock, African-American, Mercedes Jones, who don't take nobodies shit and band geek Artie Abrams, who's in a wheelchair.

Surely there's bound to be fireworks?

_Dear candidate._

_Congratulations, you are one of 12, who have been chosen to have a placement in William McKinley's new art programme, Glee Club. Attendance is mandatory, those who do not participate will face expulsion, and could lose placements in other extra curricular activity._

_Why have you been chosen you ask? Because, the past two weeks you and your fellow candidates have been under assessment, and your potential is been bought to our attention. Participating in Glee Club does have it's benefits; A scholarship to a school of your choice. Practise hours have been chosen to work around your schedules, Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons, 15:15pm-16:30pm. The first meeting will be held on Monday, in the schools auditorium at 11:00am sharp until 12:00pm. We look forward to seeing you._

_We hope you chose your decision on whether to attend or not wisely._

_Principal M Figgins  
_

_Mr W Schuester  
_

_

* * *

_

**OK so shoot me, I know I totally shouldn't be uploading a new story, when I have like 4 others in-process and in need of serious update, but it's so tempting and been nagging at brain for a whole week! So I thought screw it, I've just uploaded the prologue as a test run to see how people react to it. So to those who do like the idea please review and let me know whether or not to carry on writing. I do apologize for my spelling, punctuation and grammar errors, I'm more of a reader then a writer! Thank you :-)**

xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	2. Rachel and Brittany

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Rachel Berry awoke with a bright smile and in a fabulous mood. All week, herself, her best friend Brittany Morris and some other close friends had planned to drive up to Columbus and spend their weekend in luxury; Shopping and a Spa day. She was so excited, she was getting bored of the pathetic Mall here and their lame ass spa's.

Of course she could go any day of the week she wanted, one of her Daddy's would just need to pay Principle Figgins some hush money. But being an upcoming star and all, she wouldn't dare screw up her impeccable record, she looked down on tardiness and truancy. How would any of that benefit her when she was a big Broadway star? It wouldn't. So everyone had agreed to postpone it to Saturday afternoon, they would drive up to Columbus, spend the night, have a spa day and shit loads of shopping. _Life is good..._

After she had showered and dried her hair, she changed into one of her many designer high waist black skirts with a white tank top tucked in, through on a navy cardigan and slipped into her beloved black Jimmy Choos before straightening her long brunette hair and adding some light make-up. Once deemed respectable she exited her room and made her way down the spiral staircase of her huge mansion home.

"Good morning Miss Rachel, I have laid out your breakfast for you in the private dinning room. Miss Brittany called and said she'd be over shortly so I prepared her some also, is there anything else I can do for you?" Dorota Kishlovsky the family maid asked nervously.

"Thank you Dorota, where are my fathers?" Rachel replied with a genuine bright smile, Dorota had been in Rachel's life since she could remember, infact if you were to look in the family album, Dorota was in there more then her own Fathers. The middle aged Polish women had been the one who helped Rachel take her first steps, taught her to ride a bicycle and had offered her a shoulder to cry on when Rachel first got her heart broke.

"Mr Harold was called into work at 6, and Mr Roman is still sleeping, he asked not to be disturbed, but wishes you the best on your trip. You had some mail this morning, I placed it besides your breakfast." she smiled before rushing off to answer the door.

Rachel made her way into the private dinning room and took a seat, popping a grape into her mouth she picked up one of three letters that were addressed to her and began to tear at one when her long time best friend Brittany rushed into the room.

"Looking gorgeous as ever Britt, wait whats up?" she asked noticing her friend looked extremely pissed.

"That is!" the tall blonde spat out pointing at the letters, "Social friggin suicide!" she whined as she took a seat opposite Rachel and began to dig into her breakfast that Dorota had prepared. Rachel felt extremely confused and quickly ripped the letter out, reading through it though she couldn't believe it.

"What the hell! This is atrocious, they can not make us participate in such thing; do they not understand the horror that could come out of this?" she fumed slamming down the letter. _Way to put a damper on such a good morning!_

"I know right? Mother was furious when she read it, she rang Figgins and demanded that he revoked it, she offered him money, but he said no," she paused at Rachel's open mouth, "I know, Figgins refusing such a huge amount of money?" the blonde laughed harshly,

"So she offered to double it aswell, and he still refused so of course she threatened him and swore that she would have him lose his job, he just laughed and hung up! Like hung up on my Mom, seriously who does he think he is!" she vented.

"So there is no way to get out of this?" Rachel asked once she had finished her breakfast and pushing her plate aside to re-read through it.

"Nope!" Brittany replied, popping the 'P'.

"Well I suppose it can't be all that bad, I mean we do have amazing talent Brit and it's a great opportunity to show it off, not to mention it could benefit us for future reference, we just have to make sure that nobody else at the school finds out, other then those in the club and the faculty." The brunette said trying to look on the bright side, causing a grin to form on her friends face.

"I suppose your right Rach, saying that, I wonder who the other 10 members are?" she pondered.

"Have you called any of the girls? Perhaps they might be some of the others?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No, well I called Isabel and Kati and asked them about it, and they said it was the first they had heard about it, I'm not sure about anybody else," she replied sadly, she was pissed; why did herself and Rachel have to suffer and no one else?

"Well I'll text Penelope and Hazel and ask them, but is there any point in asking Nelly?, I mean in the letter, it clearly states that we have been under assessment, and that we have potential, and let's face it; she sounds like a cat being strangled." Rachel said with a giggle, and soon Brittany joined in nodding her head in agreement. Rachel's blackberry beeped signaling a message.

"Well Hazel just text back, and she's with Pen and neither of them have got a letter, but they're on their way over now." She bit out sliding her phone closed.

"I bet those two are lovin' this, oh my god Rach, what if they tell anyone? You know how desperate Penelope is trying to be you! This gives her like a perfect opportunity..." Brittany trailed off with wide eyes at the possibility.

"She can try, but she'll be stupid to, Britt everyone knows not to cross us, and if she does then we'll have to destroy her, and that won't be hard will it? But in the mean time I'll get Iz and Kati to keep an eye on her." Rachel said gabbing her tote bag and making her way out front to her baby; her glossy black Mercedes SLR Roadster. Brittany on her tail who just laughed in response, knowing for certain that Penelope would regret it if she ever tried to cross over herself and Rach.

"So I wonder who the other 10 are then?" the blond asked sliding into the passenger seat.

* * *

#AN2 - OK, this is Rachel finding out and basically Brittany! Who do you want next? Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's very short and the next ones will be aswell, my sincere apologize to those who do enjoy this story! Lol. Also I'm apologizing for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes now, I seriously can't find a Beta! But I hope it's understandable enough, I do know it can be quite distracting. And yes I borrowed some characters from Gossip Girl, I didn't intend to but I was watching an episode whilst writing this and thought I would! xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	3. Quinn and Santana

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Quinn Fabray grinned to herself as she took in her appearance; quarter length jeans, a pink strappy tank top and matching dolly shoes. But the best part? Her long blonde hair cascaded around her face. Oh how she loved weekends, the only time she was able to wear her hair down instead of shoved up in a ponytail and dress freely. _I bet everyone at school thinks I'm a tramp constantly wearing my uniform._

Today she was going to do what she spent all of her Saturday's doing. Go to the local ice cream shop; Laprestis. There she would buy herself a chocolate 3 scoop cone with loads of nuts and devourer it before coming back home and lazing about in front of the T.V.

Saturdays were her favourite day of the week; the only time she could be normal teenager. Her parents left Quinn home alone every Saturday, leaving early hours every Saturday morning to go and visit her older sister Lynn and her husband Trevor, once there, her Mother and Lynn would prepare dinner and catch up whilst her Father and Trevor went fishing up the local lake, they usually didn't arrive back home until around 9pm.

And her Sundays were spent at the Church through out most of the day, then they would return home and prepare and eat dinner together before settling down in front of the T.V to watch the God channel. She didn't mind this, it was the only time she really felt attached to her parents, it's just, she always had to put on a facade and be who they wanted her to be; perfect little Quinny.

And then through out weekdays she had school, socializing with her friends and her _soon to be _boyfriend Finn, celibacy club and cheer practice. So, on Saturdays she would spoil herself and laze around, like she did, every Saturday. Suddenly her door bell was being excessively rang.

_Except today it seems. _She thought irritated_  
_

"Oh hey San, what you doing here?" she said to her friend and fellow Cheerio, trying to not sound pissed.

"My life is ruined!" the Latino cried stepping around Quinn and inviting herself into the Fabray's small but cosy home.

"Why whats wrong now? Broke another nail?" Quinn said slamming the door and following the other girl into the front room.

"No! Clearly you haven't got one, _lucky you!_" Santana replied sharply throwing herself down on the couch and waving an A4 piece of paper.

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"A death sentence, here read it, I swear if it's in my hands any longer they might just burn..or fall off!" the other girl exaggerated shoving the paper into the blondes hands, eager to get some gossip, Quinn snatched it and began reading through it, by the time she finished she was stifling laughter. _You poor, poor girl..._

"Oh..urm, I'm sure it's not going to be..that bad!" she replied biting back a laugh but not being able to contain it she burst out out laughing whilst Santana shot her death glares from next to her.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, just remember karma's a bitch." she spat out angrily.

"San, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just keep it on the low down, and do you really think anyone would say something to you? Please, their to scared to walk down your road, even that Frizzy Lizzy chick, and she lives down your road." Quinn said trying to reassure her best friend.

"That may be so, but seriously, if anyone finds out about this my rep will dissolve! And next thing you know, the math geeks will be saying hello to me when I pass them in the hallway, and then before you know it, I'll be sitting with...the nobodies!" the Latino cried out putting her head in her hands, and Quinn once again stifled a laugh, just as it was becoming to much she heard the letterbox flap.

_Saved by the bell! _She quickly got up biting her lip and made her way out to the hallway, softly chuckling to herself she bent down and picked up the mail and paper, and taking a few deep breaths before resuming her spot on the couch.

"Mom, Mom, Dad, Mom, Dad, Dad, Dad, yay me!" she grinned as separated her parents into two piles and placing them down on the coffee table beside the paper. Picking up her letter she tore it open with excitement and ripped it out of the envelope, but her face paled when she saw a similar heading, reading through it, she found it was exactly the same as Santana's, only the name and address were different.

Santana who eventually lifted up her head, looked across at her friend noticing a letter in her hands and her friends pale face.

"Say, whats the letter say Q?" she asked with a grin, knowing full well what it said and showing no sympathy.

"Karma." her friend whined.

"Aw Q! I'm sure you'll be fine. Just keep it on the low down remember? Seriously, who would say something to you?" the Latino mocked her friends previous speech with a smug smile on her face, secretly thanking the heavens that she was not in this alone.

"Har-de-har-har!" Quinn dead-planned, shooting Santana a glare.

"You know what? Screw it Q, were hot popular cheerleaders,and not to sound too conceited but we got great vocals and we can move." Santana replied truthfully, trying to cheer both herself and her friend up and think positively.

"Yeah, and what can people say to us? I'm captain of the Cheerios and your co-captain, they'd have to have a death wish." the blonde grinned.

"Yeah and if anyone tells, whos going to believe them? We'll just get the jocks to throw them in a dumpster or give them wedgies!" she grinned.

"Well at least we're in there together, huh, I wonder who else is?" Quinn thought aloud only receiving a shrug for a reply, before Santana pulled Quinn into a hug and bid her goodbye with a promise to call later and let her know if she hears anything.

* * *

#A/N2- Quinn and Santana finding out. Sorry if it's out of character, and about mistakes. Who next? xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	4. Tina and Mike

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Tina Cohen-Chang sat in the kitchen picking at the remains of her breakfast, whilst trying to decide on what colour to dye into her hair next. She's had blue for a while now and it was kind of boring her, she's only ever had blue and green in her hair before and decided it was time for something different, something bright and eye catching, because she'd never admit it, but she secretly loved the attention she received when people commented on her hair. _Hmmm, what colour to have? Pink? yeah right. How about.....Red! Yeah!  
_

She was grinning to herself, and was now very excited about getting the dye when she heard her brother call her name.

"Yo, T, you got some mail and you totally gota come check this out." her twin yelled from the backroom, sighing, she stood up and placed her plate in the sink before grudgingly walking into the front room, where her brother was pacing around and looked as if he was about to have a breakdown.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him noticing his distressed expression, which was kind of crazy, Mike was always so happy and energetic,

"I got a letter from Figgins and my Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester," he said looking up at her with a serious face, she was getting worried now

"And?" she prompted him, feeling entirely confused as to what left her brother looking like some crazy person who just escaped a asylum.

"About a Glee Club, I've been requested to join, it's mandatory, and if I don't go, I could get expelled or lose foot-ball." he ranted, frantically waving the letter about whilst running a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from their father.

"Mike, whats so bad about that? You like singing right? And your probably the best dancer I've ever seen." she explained not knowing what the fuss was all about. Ever since she could remember, Mike had wanted to be a dancer, and loved singing. Hello, Glee Club?

"Yeah, you know I do! But...well," his voice trailed off and his head bobbed left to right before he leaned closer to Tina, "if the boys on the team ever found out I joined, i'd be the laughing stock, seriously, they'll be on my case 24/7!" he whispered and Tina grinned and his antics.

"Mike, if you enjoy dancing and singing as much as you say you do, and with the skills you got, don't let them stop you." she smiled reassuringly.

"You know what, your right! Thanks for the advice T," he grinned wrapping his sister in a hug before excusing himself and jogging up the stairs, something about meeting the boys down 7-11 and needing to get ready.

Tina couldn't believe how opposite herself and her brother were, considering their twins.

He's all happy-go-lucky, energetic, bright and popular, and she's, well, not. She prefers to keep to herself, shyness being a big factor on that, and she loves dark colours and likes to dress differently to others. She's just your average teenage punk, far from popular. In fact, if Mike wasn't her brother then she's probably be one his and his fellow jocks many victims.

Having a brother as one of the top players on the schools team gives you immunity to their attacks, and she couldn't be more thankful. It didn't make her popular having Mike has her brother, hell half the people at school didn't even know he was her brother, but because she was Mike's little sister even if by only 2 minutes, she was off limits. Tina grinned at the thought, because she knew how much she freaked some of his friends out, and much self control it took for each of them to remember not to touch had seen how they treated her fellow outcast and shuddered at the thought. _To hell with being popular, I'm fine just the way I am. _

Noticing a small brown envelope on the table, she remembered Mike had previously mentioned she had some mail, bending down she grasped it in her hands and noticed the return address was her schools. Confused as to what it was about to carefully opened it, careful to not go a paper cut, because damn those bitches sting! After reading it she quickly felt panicked.

This was not good.

She had been requested to join Glee Club along with her brother, and yeah so she did love music and singing, and she may have encouraged her brother into doing the activity, but that didn't mean she could do it. She quickly weighed out her options.

Suck it up and join Glee Club, and have to interact with others along with her brother.

Or, get expelled for a few weeks? Well what she presumed was a few weeks? Sighing she shouted up the stairs,

"Mike!,"

"Yo what up sis? Something wrong?" he shouted from the top of the stairs, not wanting to go down as he only had a towel wrapped around him,

"I know some one else who's going to be in Glee Club with you!" she shouted back with a smile.

"Yeah? who?" he called back curiously, _It would be nice to have a heads up._

"ME!" She shouted with a grin, suddenly hearing Mike thundering down the stairs with one of his own.

"Dude, that's awesome! We can be like the Jackson 5, only the Chang 2!" he shouted excitedly, Tina felt uncomfortable at his current attire and was freaked out with his statement and began easing her way closer to the front door.

"Urm, yeah sure, I gotta go, bye!" she shouted slamming the front door behind her and rushing over to her blue Toyota Prius, figuring now was a good idea to go buy that red hair dye, and hell maybe even treat herself to a cool pair of chucks. Switching on the radio her head began bobbing to a familiar beat, making her wonder what she was going to sing Monday for her audition, which is weird because, why should she have to audition if she's already got the placement? _Hmm wonder who else is going to be there? _She thought to herself, pulling into the Mall.

* * *

#A/N2- I know this chapter is kind of suckish, only a few more chapters of our favourites reactions towards the letter, and then the story officially begins! I've already wrote out the first chapter, and kind of happy with it! :-) I hope you all will be too, until then though, I do apologize for my preposterous errors in this chapter! Who next? xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	5. Mercedes

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Mercedes Jones beamed widely at the letter she had just received this morning from school. She loved singing and tried to do so as much as possible, in the shower, whilst getting ready, along with the radio and at church she was in the choir. But, being part of the new Glee Club really excited her and made her feel giddy, something she hadn't felt since her first day at William McKinley.

At school, people tended to avoid her, and she was always left feeling lonley. The only friends she had were Sasha and Fio, and they were hardly real friends, more like people she hung with because they were all in the same situation. People didn't take the chance to get to know her because of the impression she gave off. She knew she kind of intimidating but that was just her.

She told people how she saw it and always wore that don't-mess-with-me look, that even some of the Jocks were scared of.

All she had ever wanted was to fit in and feel like she belonged some where, but the Cheerios had seen to it that it didn't happen. Her first day at WMHS as a freshman, after snapping at a Latino for laughing her when she stumbled, she found herself covered in blue ice; top to bottom. The whole school laughing at her, she was immediately declared a loser.

That was when she took a stand for herself and thought 'fuck them', if they couldn't take the time to get to know her then she wasn't going to waste time offering olive branches, she was pissed. Social ladders really? She thought they only happened in gay ass movies, that day proving her wrong. Jocks and Cheerleaders, just had to go and be all cliché, immediately considered popular just because of some punk-ass uniforms. Because lets face it, they didn't have nothing else going for them.

The schools foot-ball team were an embaressment and the cheerio's were all sluts.

So she saw Glee Club as a break through, she'd feel comfortable there, and hopefully be surrounded by people who shared the same passion fr music as herself. And if so, maybe she'd make some new friends. Plus her parents would be totally happy about it, they were always praising her and telling her how she had an amazing set of lungs on her.

Grinning she got up and searched through her small wardrobe for, what she hoped was, a glamorous outfit that she could wear Monday. Once satisfied she wandered briefly what song she would sing, but then knew automatically what it was going to me.

She didn't care who in the hell was in the club, as long as they were nice to her and treated her with respect then she'd do the same to them, but if they weren't, well......She'd be taking some faces to the carpet on Monday afternoon, and possibly even cutting a few in the process.

* * *

#A/N2- Short I know, but to be honest, I'd rather get all this over and done with so I can get on with the story, also I realised that Tina is very out of character, my apologize. My characters are all going to be of of character, but I will try and not go over the top! xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	6. Finn

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

"Man you suck!" Finn complained as he through his controller on the bed in a huff.

"No dude, that would be you, you just got vapourized on level 2 man!," Puck smirked at his big oaf of a friend.

"Screw you Puckerman!" the taller boy glared, throwing one of his cushions at his friends head.

"Oh, I would if I could," he winked "anyway dude, my Mom text something about she got a letter from school or some shit, so I better head home but I'll chat to you later or something man." Puck said standing up and stretching both arms and leggs before nodding to his friend, who still looked very much in tantrum mode, and making his way over to exit the bedroom door.

"Ok, I'll ring you later. You got lucky man, next time I'm going to kick your ass." The taller boy grinned.

"Yeah yeah." Puck shrugged not turning around, but Finn could hear the smirk in his voice.

Finn let his head drop and leaned back on his bed, tucking his arms behind his head he let his mind wander. At first he thought of his Dad and how much he missed him, then how cool his Mom is, and he totally hoped his wife was like his Mom when he gets married.

_Fuck the sounds weird. _He laughed.

Then his mind wandered to none other then Rachel Berry, she seemed to be on his mind allot lately. He had always noticed Rachel, hell how could anyone not? But he spoke to her for the first time yesterday, after 'accidentially' bumping into her. He was expecting her to beam a bright smile at him, much like every other females did at WMHS, but instead she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him and spat out 'Watch where the fuck your walking!' before turning on her heel and strutting off.

He was shocked, but so turned on, he remembers chanting 'mail man' about 50 times to himself before he was able to walk again, but whilst he couldn't move he had watched her walk away, her hips and ass sashaying, but not like half the girls here who were blatant about it. Finn didn't mind though, just as he was about to walk off he felt a small hand press against his arm, looking down his eyes met the hazels one of head cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

Who was rambling on something about 'Ignore her Finn, I don't know who she thinks she is, just because she's rich -' he didn't hear the rest because he's eyes fell on her boobs that were covered by her tight uniform making them look huge, and wanted to reach out and grab one, he remembers lifting his hand up to do so, when he awoke to her rambling 'Right Finn?' he didn't know what the hell she had said so, he just grinned and nodded his head not noticing the blush the rose on her cheeks.

Lately, he found that he couldn't hold a conversation with a female, his mind wondered off, his eyes raking their bodies, and he pictured them saying something totally different to what they actually were. Like the other day in Math, he was partnered up with Santana and whilst he was staring at her legs, she pressed her hand on his forarm and was complaining about how hard it was, dude he totally had to rush to the bathroom

Damn, he needed to lose his virginity.

"Finn honey you got mail!" he heard his mothers voice call from downstairs, getting up he walked down the stairs and smiled at his Mom before opening the letter and reading aloud, something about a new Glee Club that he had to join. _Awesome._

"Hey Mom, whats a Glee Club?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Show Choir dear." she smiled before continuing with the laundry.

"Show Choir? Isn't that like music and dancing and stuff?" he asked confused.

"Yeah it is honey." she replied.

Finn figured that it was pretty cool then, because who doesn't like dancing? Plus he read somewhere that chicks totally dig a boy who could sing, and he knew he totally could and he enjoyed music, it set his soul on fire. He distinctively remembers one of his Mom's old boyfriends, Darren from Emerald Green, he had told Finn that he had a voice on him and that if he had one similar, his band would still be together.

Hearing the phone ring he reached over and answered it.

"Y'ello?" he asked goofily with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Dude!....."

* * *

#A/N2- Only 4 more left, and they should all be posted by Friday or Saturday. xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	7. Puck

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

After leaving Finn's, Puck rushed home. He was confused about the letter his Ma had got from the school, he can't recall doing anything that bad lately. OK so that was a lie. But he hadn't been caught, so god only knows. He just hopes his Ma isn't to pissed at him. Pulling his Jeep into his driveway, he jogged into the house and found his Ma sat at the kitchen table, sporting a smirk that matched his own.

"Ma? I swear what ever I done, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you." He said taking a seat across from her.

"Oh Noah, don't get yourself to worked up. Surprisingly you haven't done anything wrong." Gabriela Puckerman said with a gleam in her eye, one the kinda scared Puck. And what the fuck? No bad letter home; then what the hell?

"Okay?" He said awkwardly, shifting under his Ma's gaze.

"Before you read it, I'd just like to say how proud I am of you Noah. This is really great opportunity for you, and I'm sure you'll blow them all away." Gabby said with a smile. Puck was shocked, he can't remember that last time his Ma told him she was proud of him.

Puck nodded his head with a genuine smile and took the letter from her hands and began reading through it. By the time he had finished, he was sure his face was either pale white or a sickening green. Saying that, he actually felt physically sick.

"Glee Club?" He questioned with disgust. There was no fucking way he was joining homo-explosion. _Studs don't do that shit! Hell no!_

"I know, isn't it fabulous Noah? Did you know that when your Father and I were in high school, we were in Glee Club? Oh I remember how excited I used to be to go. I used to feel so free, singing and dancing." Gabby said with a smile, her eyes glazing over as she thought back to the good days.

Puck was confused. From what he can remember and what he's seen, his Ma was a cheerio and his _Dad _was the school's quarter back; why the fuck were they in Glee? Looking at his Ma's face, he noticed how soft and peaceful her features looked. It was rare his Ma ever looked this happy, she was practically glowing. And she said she was proud of him. _Fucking guilting me into joining!_

"Yeah? That's cool I guess. Didn't you get like, I don't know...bullied for being there?" Puck asked confused, but curious also.

"Bullied?" Gabby laughed. Puck nodded.

"No dear, Glee Club used to be top of the 'social ladder'. It used to rule the school, all the shows we used to win, all the money we bought into the school. Sometimes, we even stared in T.V comercials. Nana Connie used to be so proud." She said with a grin, air quoting the social ladder part.

Puck was stunned. Glee Club was top of the food chain?!

"So I take it you want me to join?" Puck said shifting about in his chair feeling uneasy

"Oh honey, I could and would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. But I think you should at least consider it, I know Glee is not as big as it used to be. But this is a chance to bring it back to the top! And it says you get a scholarship to a school of your choice; how great is that? You think Noah, being able to chose any College you want to go to. Actually doing something great with yourself." Gabby grinned, patted her sons hand and made her way upstairs to check on Morgan.

Puck thought about it. I mean he's totally bad ass, so if anyone said anything, (read: not that they would, because they'd be to scared.) he'd totally kick their asses. And it's not like anyone needs to know about it, he'll just keep it on the down low. Plus is Ma was practically glowing with excitement, and she said she would be proud.

_Looks like I'm joining homo-explosion._ Puck thought as he shook his head and made his way to the phone.

"Y'ello?" he heard Finn's gay ass voice come through the other end

"Dude! You'll never guess what; I have to join a _Glee Club_!" Puck spat through the phone, he figured he could trust Finn with his secret.

"What!" Finn said with surprise

"I know man!" Puck whined down the phone, leaning against the wall

"That's awesome dude! I got to join it to. We get to like sing and dance and stuff, and can pick a awesome school to go to." Finn boomed down the phone, and Puck could picture the goofy grin that would be planted on his buds face.

"You got to join to? Hell yes! At least I'm not going to be on my own now." Puck grinned, suddenly joining seemed better then he thought.  


* * *

#A/N2- That's Puck done! I've got Matt's, Kurt's and Artie's wrote out and I'll be uploading them shortly. And then _finally _we can get on with the story! Yay! If any of you have any suggestions on how it should begin, don't hesitate to inbox me! Once again sorry for any spelling, punctuation and grammatical errors. (bare in mind I don't have a beta!) xSpencer-Rose.**x**


	8. Matt

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Matt Rutherford was spread out his bed, hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. He'd been in the exact position for over 20 minutes now, just staring up at the ceiling at nothing in particular. It pretty much started about an hour ago when his little sister, Kylie, ran into his room disturbing his game of Halo. She had jumped up and down on his bed with a toothy grin plastered on her small face.

When had told her told her to get her crazy ass out of his bedroom, she stopped at once, narrowed her eyes at him and demanded he go downstairs. Knowing he wouldn't win this battle, his paused his game, made his way over to his bed, grabbed his 6 year old little sister and threw her over his shoulder before making his way downstairs.

After placing his sister on her feet, he made his way over to his Mom kissed her cheek and then sat down at the table.

"Matthew you got some mail." Naomi Rutherford said handing him a small white envelope whilst pouring him some juice.

"Thanks Mom." he smiled, sipping some of the fresh OJ before opening the letter and reading through it.

By the time he had finished reading, his emotions were getting out of control.

At first he was confused about what the hell a Glee Club was, then embarrassed after realising that it was what Puck referred to as 'homo-explosion', then worried what his friends and the team would say about him joining, then excited that he'd be able to go to NYU without even trying, then happy and kind of smug that he'd be able to show off his kick ass dance moves and then back to confused.

Which leads to where he was now, led out on his bed wondering what the fuck he was going to to about the letter that lay on his bedside table. Was he going to join or not? If he did, he'd benefit and he figured it would be pretty awesome, he'd just have to make sure no one finds out. But, if he didn't he _would _lose football and get expelled. After thinking through it some more, he'd made up his mind.

Matt was joining Glee.

He was brought out of his silent conversation by loud pounding on his bedroom door. Jumping off the bed, he made his way over and was surprised to see Mike, Puck and Finn stood there all wearing grins, carrying a couple of 6 packs of Corona and some chips. Making his way over to his bed, he plonked himself back down as they all shuffled into his bedroom.

Mike and Puck dropped to the beany bags on the floor and began playing Halo whilst Finn took a seat next to him.

"What you guys doing here? I didn't think we made any plans." He said leaning back against the headboard.

"Dude, it's fucking Saturday! And there's no party's on, so Halo and some beers it is." Puck said not taking his eyes of the screen

"Yeah and your Mom said it was cool, oh yeah she's taken Kylie to the Zoo and won't be back for a few hours." Mike smirked.

"Dude where's the other two controllers?" Finn asked standing up and searching around the bedroom.

"In the draw man." Matt replied before thinking about it. _Fuck he's going to see the letter!_ Matt debated jumping up and tackiling Finn, but seeing the letter in his friends hand; he knew it was to late.

"Dude you gota join Glee Club to?" Finn said with a goofy grin looking back at Matt

"To?" Matt asked confused, (read: he wasn't tying to get out of answering, honest.)

"Yeah man, me and Puck got letters s'morning to. Isn't it exciting?!" Finn replied, if possible his smile growing.

"Me and T gotta join to." Mike said pausing the game and turning his attention to his friends.

"Thank fuck you three and Tina are going to be there to!" Matt said with relief, and all four boys seemed let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Yeah man, at least we're all together. Even if Tina is a little on the scary side, we know her to." Puck added popping a beer open and passing it to Mike, before opening another two and passing them over to Matt and Finn and then finally one for himself.

"Yo, Tina might be a little weird but she's my sister!" Mike hissed out get defensive for his twin.

"Dude chill. I only said she's a little scary, she's actually kind of cool to." Puck said holding his hands up in mock surrender, but his smirk giving him away. They all laughed and seemed to relax a bit more.

"So that's five of us, but the letter says 12? I wonder who the other seven are." Finn said with excitement, dude was practically bouncing in his seat causing everyone to break into a fit of hysterics at their quarter backs excitement.

"I don't care, as long as there's some hot girls in there." Puck said with suggestive eyes, making everyone to break out into another fit of laughter.

* * *

#A/N2- Matt done! I'm going to upload Kurt's and Artie's now. I've began the first official chapter yay! xSpencer-Rose**x**


	9. Kurt and Artie

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor anything to do with it, despite how much I would love to, it all belongs to Fox!

#A/N1- Just a small chapter. This will be based on after they read the letters, and their reactions towards it. Enjoy :-)

Glee Club.

Kurt Hummel glided out of Lima's Mall doors in excitement heading to his car, his hands full with bags.

Surprisingly his excitement wasn't due to his early morning shopping spree, instead it was due to the letter he had received that very morning. Kurt was to join the new Glee Club that would start at school Monday morning. He was baffled that it was compulsory, seriously why would anyone need to be forced into joining? _I mean hello! It's friggin Glee Club! _he thought with a wide grin.

Having to go shopping for some new fabulous outfits was just a plus.

It was his chance to show his amazing vocals off, he just hoped that the others were able to keep up with him.

Whilst Kurt loved the idea of joining Glee Club, he knew what to expect from doing so. The daily slushy facials and being thrown into a dumpster were going to increase highly. He knew that Glee Club would be the bottom of the social food chain and he'd become even more of a laughing stock then he already is, but he likes to think that it's because they're jealous of his talent.

Anyway, one day everyone who has tormented him through out high school will totally regret it when he's a star, big on Broadway with his own fashion line. He'd like to think that half of them will be working for him one day, but that's only if they made it out of Lima.

High school was hard for Kurt. He'd always been abit different, when he was five he used to wear tiaras to school. That pretty much sums it up. You see, Kurt was gay. He knew he was since the beginning of Freshman year, when he'd laid eyes on Finn Hudson. The taller boy was a greek god. All though he hadn't actually said it out loud, people knew and avoided him because of it. So freshman year he was alone, no friends.

That was until Sophomore year when he met Emily Colfer in science, she was a transfer student and Kurt had befriended her. They hit off great and were practically two peas in a pod. She confessed that she felt attracted to girls and they bonded over there sexuality. Things were finally looking up for Kurt, despite only having one friend, Emily was more then enough.

That was until that meat head Noah Puckerman threw Kurt into a dumpster and then proceeded to throw a slushy over him whilst he was in there. Puck and his fellow jocks, (read: yes even Finn) then laughed at him and proceeded to call him a fag. Once he had cleaned up he searched for Emily, finally finding her on the bleachers he sat down next to her and noticed she looked rather down.

When he had asked what was wrong, she had told him they couldn't be friends no more. Kurt was shocked and saddened by that when he asked why, she had told him that she wouldn't be able to handle being treated like he was. That was understandable. She then made him promise not to tell anyone about her secret, (read: lesbian) Kurt agreed and hugged her before walking off. Emily started to hang out with a few other girls in their year, all though not popular, she doesn't get treated the way Kurt does.

It makes him happy seeing her happy, but sometimes, he'd just love to scream out that she's a lesbian and hope she gets slushied too. Because then he was positive her friends would drop her like last seasons Prada bag and she'd be alone. And maybe feel just a slight fraction of what Kurt feels. But he'd never be able to that.

Plus shortly after he met wheelchair bound Artie Abrams. Although himself and Artie are nothing alike, they both know what it feels like to be alone. Vastly they became great friends. Artie was the first person who Kurt admitted to being gay out loud, Artie had accepted that and helped Kurt tell his Dad. Now, the beginning of Junior Year, Kurt and Artie are still great friends.

Thy even have jam sessions occasionally, Kurt on vocals and Artie on guitar.

Parking his Punto outside Artie's house, Kurt skipped up to the front door and rang the doorbell twice. Not two minutes later, Kathy Abrams answered the door with a smile and pulled Kurt into a hug. Although Kurt was not once for PDA, he loved Kathy, she was after all the closest thing to a Mother that Kurt had.

After greeting her he made his was down the hall to Artie's bedroom, finding Artie adjusting his suspenders. _Oh how I wish he would let me chose his clothes_ Kurt thought silently before perching himself on the edge of his friends bed.

"Sup Kurt," Artie smiled

"Afternoon Artie. How are you?" he smiled

"Not bad, not bad. Actually better then normal, I was about to phone you; I got some good news today." Artie said cryptically, always one for gossip, Kurt immediatley perked up and became more interested. Arching an eyebrow at his friend for him to continue

"I'm joining Glee Club! Which is totally cool, because I'll be able to jam on my guitar!" Artie said excitedly, doig a little dance in his chair

"Oh my god! Me to! That's actually what I came here to tell you, this is going to be fabulous Artie! With me on vocals and you on guitar, we'll blow them away!" Kurt screeched like a little girl whilst fanning his face,causing his friend to laugh aloud.

"Sure man, hey want some of my Mom's oatmeal cookies? She just backed a fresh batch?" Artie said rolling towards the door with a small smirk

"Could this day get any better?" Kurt laughed making his way to Artie's chair and pushing him towards the kitchen.

* * *

#AN2 - That's Artie and Kurt done! You know what that means right? The official start is next, should be uploaded anytime before Tuesday. Once again, I apologize for any spelling/punctuation/grammatical errors. Thank you for everyone who is reading this fic, I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm feeling a change, so guys you need to review and tell me what pairings you would like. Obviously it's a PuckleBerry fic but I mean with the other characters. Get reviewing, I can't wait to here who you chose! xSpencer-Rose**x**


End file.
